Camp Massacre
by Mumia0813
Summary: there's no summary...i cant think of one. but i'll change that once i can figure it out. hope you like this. ive written this when i was in my junior year in highschool. Rated T will upgrade to MA. depends on how many views or reviews i get.


Camp Massacre

Ten families go camping up in the Alps. They said the weather was nice and great for camping. When the families arrived they started unpacking right away.

"Don't stray too far children!"

"Oh please, leave them alone mother..."

"John, don't talk back to your mother."

The man name John was a father of two girls. His wife left them when she found out that her husband was a closet gay. His brother and his wife took them in to live with them and their kids. His brother was a father of three; one boy and twin girls. His brother took pity on him and took him to different clubs and gay bars.

John found a partner and that night he experience pleasure like never before, but it was only temporary but John would never forget that experience. He even gave his brother a 'thank you' gift; a plasma screen TV.

"Stacy, Casey!" John called. Stacy was only four years old and she could already walk and talk a little. Her big sister, Casey was seven years old and she was a math genius. They both had their dads' blue eyes and tan complexion but they also had their mother's golden hair and curvy features. 'Perfect little angels' as John calls them. His parents were very supportive when it came to their kids' kids.

"Daddy, Stacy is attempting to help Cousin Adam with the tents." Casey calmly responds from behind her father. John jumped in surprised and hugs her. As the family finished setting up, unnoticed to them was a pack of wolves about the size of horse and tall as a cave troll. Their fur was a dull gray and their eyes were yellow. They ranged from big and buff to small and slender. They had lean and graceful features. They watched the families milling about from the hills in the woods, keeping close to the trees.

 _-Should we run them off? -_ Said one Were

 _-No, leave them be...if we did they'll bring more back with them. -_ The pack master sighed.

 _-Then I suggest that we find an unclaimed territory and make that our home-_ said the alpha female-were. She stepped forward to get a better look at the inferior creatures. The pack master signaled with his tail and the pack took flight north of the Alps.

"Daddy, did you hear that!" Stacy squealed with excitement.

"Yes dear, I heard them...that's the light-gray pack roams this mountain. They just thought they check us out. I guess we're not much of a threat to them."

"Why is that daddy?" they were at the pond not far from their campsite fishing. Since Stacy was too small to fish she just watched. The family enjoyed themselves all the way into the night. Around the campfire they told stories of mythical creatures and hunters who hunt them. Of course Joe told the stories as he said from experience.

"We're the direct descendants of those hunters and some still carries that tradition even now, right John?" Joe smiled at his youngest son and John smiled back.

"Right you are pops; as long as I am alive the tradition will still go on."

"Then drop dead already..." came Amber's obnoxious and foul attitude voice. Amber was a spoiled child and John knew his brother and sister-in-law were to blame.

"Your foul attitude will land you in an early grave." Adam joked, high-fiving his sister Ashley.

"Anyway, have anyone seen Susan?" Joe looked around

"She went to the pond for a bath..."

"There are leeches living there." Adam laughed. Joe and John shared a secret smile but John kept quiet.

"On the contrary, with the temperature of the water cooling down the chances of encountering leeches is..."

"We get it, enough Casey!"

"Well I'm a leech then right?" that got everyone going. Except Amber, who was not amused but grossed out.

Part 2

From deep in the woods stalks a rogue wolf. This rogue was casted out after his attempt at being Alpha. With no pack and with food scarce, this wolf had to hunt bigger and inferior prey. On his nightly hunt he comes across a sight he rarely saw this close to the woods, humans.

 _-What are they doing here, this close to the woods?-_ the rogue thought as he curiously watched them.

"Yo John, it's time to turn in!" his brother Keith announced and smiled as the kids grumbled. Stacy was standing close to the woods in her wolf costume she decided to bring and wear for bed. She stared into the darken woods and went on all fours. She bayed loudly into the air imitating the wolves call.

"Stacy, stop that noise and come to bed!" Adam hissed after he helped put the other kids to bed. The rogue found this little human amusing and he crept closer until he was just a few inches away.

 _-Should I eat her? She strayed to far from her pack…what a silly pup. -_ The rogue opened his mouth displaying his yellowed plated fangs. Stacy long ago stop her howling stared the rogue wolf in the eye. She was about to reach out when Adam spotted them both and screamed.

"Stacy get away from it!" Adam's screaming brought everyone to him. Stacy ignored him and touches the rogue's nose. He sneezed.

 _-Oh, what gifts this child has brought me! -_ The rogue stood his full height and gave an earth shattering roar. Casey and the others stayed in their tents with Keith as their protector. Adam was reeking with fear that the rogue attacks him first. It was a quick. Amber came to Stacy's rescue and headed for the campfire. She put Stacy behind her and grabbed a log that was still fresh and burning.

 _-Not tasty…not enough meat on him.-_ the rogue went after the tent that still held Keith and the others. The rogue's movements were quick and almost impossible to track. He had the tent in pieces and was already slaughtering the occupants within it. Their screams were music to the rogue's ears while they were painful and horrible to John. Joe was hurriedly loading his gun while John picked up rocks and threw them like a pro at the "beast".

"Over here you ugly beast!" John taunted and kept up his throws.

 _-Annoying pest! -_ The rogue growled then turned and charged at him.

"Daddy!" Stacy's voice distracted him and John was knocked aside by a fur-clawed hand. Amber waved the flaming stick at the beast but it just ignored it.

"Daddy!" Stacy and Amber both cried out as the beast's claws came down swiftly. Amber turned to push Stacy away but she was hit instead. Amber screamed as Stacy laid still on the ground.

"You Monster!" she screamed and swung the log at it but it was futile; her attempt was fouled by the beast's claws buried deep into her chest. John recovered and looked to where Stacy and Amber were. He turned pasty white and his body shook with anger which became pure rage.

"Here son…you'll need this." Came grandpa Joe's voice and a rifle came into John's line of vision. John took it quickly and readied it. The first bullet zipped by the beast's left and it made it drop Amber's lifeless body.

A second bullet pierced the right shoulder and this time it burned.

 _-Silver!?-_ The rogue was surprise at this that he looked at the little human that was lying like a pup. The rogue thought quickly about what to do. He saw that the little wannabe-pup was still alive and breathing that he decided to make her one of him. The rogue snatched her up with one claw piercing the girl's side. Stacy woke up with an earsplitting scream that rogue bite her on her other side facing him.

"Stacy!" John kept firing and reloading. Joe was doing the same but more slowly.

"Cover me!" and Joe took off towards the beast. John didn't hear but he kept firing.

 _-How annoying! -_ The rogue thought and threw Stacy away from him. She landed in the grass so the impact of the fall was softened. With a Swiss army knife Joe manage to get behind the beast and stab it in the back. The beast was in full rage now and he grabbed Joe by the other arm and held him suspended in front.

"John, kill this _Werewolf_ …Now!"

Stacy recovered again and made herself move towards the lake where Grandma Julie was. Rushing back from the lake after hearing the shooting and screams she happened by Stacy. Stacy saw her and tried to get up but stumbled back down. Julie came rushing over and pulled Stacy into her lap.

"Grandma…" was all that left the girl's lips before she passed out.

In the night the noise of shooting ceased and Joe's voice could be heard.

"Damn beast! You may be a Werewolf but I'm the last hunter that you'll regret messing with." With Stacy securely in her arms Julie crept closer to the campsite. The site was a mess and not two feet from her was John's headless body. The beast roared again and swung Joe the Hunter around once before slamming him down on the ground. In the quiet night you could hear a bone snap and Joe laid lifeless at the feet of the rogue wolf.

Julie screamed and took off in the opposite direction. The rogue saw her but didn't give chase. He done his part and his wounds were very fatal.

 _-That little pup will be my first child I turned in two hundred years…may you enjoy your normal life for now pup…-_ the rogue laughed and looked at the mess he made.

 _-Man, dinner's ruined.-_

Grandma Julie hid among the trees that was right next to the cars and as she watched the monster search among the wreckage. She held back a sob that would've been her undoing.

Stacy stirred and coughed. The rogue ignored the noise and grabbed John's body and limply took off into the woods. The woods picked up as if it was normal and the insects were louder. Creping cautiously to her station wagon Julie got in and set Stacy gently in the passenger seat. Her cell phone started vibrating and that made her jump.

The caller id read police and she answered it. They asked if everything was alright and Julie cried.

"Ma'am, is everything alright? We got an emergency call Tell us the situation."

"Everyone is dead…it killed them…it killed them!" Julie's voice rose to a volume that it convinced the police that something had happened.

"Ma'am, calm down. We're gonna send some help, tell us where your stationed at."

"We're camping in the Alps…" there was a pause and some keys jingling on the other end.

"Ma'am, how bad is the situation?"

"Everyone, my family is dead except me and my grandchild. It's horrible, its everywhere…they're in pieces!" Julie tried to keep her voice calm but seeing the horror of the campsite and having to remember it didn't help.

"We're sending the helicopter and some paramedics…stay where you are." Then the line went dead. In the distance a howl could be heard and everything froze. A dark shape landed on her hood and she screamed as she looked into the eyes of the monster.

It collapsed and didn't move at all. In its back was Joe's army knife. She thought it was a werewolf and after killing one they'll change back into a human but it was a werewolf and it didn't change back. It was a purebred werewolf and it was now dead.

A/N: this was just a one-shot that id thought off the top of my head. So tell me if you like it or hate it in the review . I might make this into a story. But i'll leave that up you you guys if I should. If and when I make this into a story, i'll do flashbacks so that you can get a visual of what each family members looked like and not be left confused lol.


End file.
